The bet
by Lady Cherry Blossom
Summary: "Today was day when Merlin finally was going to tell Arthur about his magic. Today was day of the reveal." Then why is Merlin the one more shocked? And why Gwaine is so pleased?


**AN: Hi! Sorry for all my mistakes, but English isn't my first language and I don't have beta. Hope you like it. Happy New Year everyone! :***

**It is slightly AU that take place one year after Arthur's coronation. There are Gwain, Leon, Percival and Elyan but Lancelot isn't, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin opened the doors of the great hall with shaking hands. Today was the great day.

Arthur had become a king one year ago. Merlin was afraid that after the death of his father he would start to hate magic, but it didn't happen. He was fuming for some time but when the fury decreased he seemed to realize that not all magic is evil. He had never punished anyone for being a sorcerer nor did he haunted Druids in the woods.

Today was the anniversary of blonde's coronation. Today was day when Merlin finally was going to tell Arthur about his magic. Today was day of the reveal.

And Merlin had never been more frightened.

He entered the room. Arthur had attended the council meeting before but it ended about half hour ago. Now he was playing cards with Gwaine, Elian and Percival while Leon was watching with condemning look at his face. They heard the servant and they paused. Gwaine smiled widely to him. Merlin tried to replied with smile, but he failed. He was just too nervous. He gulped and he started before his courage left him.

"Arthur, can I talk with you for a moment?" king looked lost "I mean, alone?"

"Merlin, don't you see I'm busy? I'm sure whenever it is you can easily say it now."

Merlin gulped again and felt his legs shaking more and more. He could barely stand but he didn't want to sit. He might need to escape and he wanted to have advantage over blonde. He tried to say that he really must talk to his friend without witnesses, but that wasn't the words which left his throat.

"I have magic."

Everyone frozen. Knights looked at him with disbelieve, Arthur with shock. Then they started to laugh. Anger was starting to rise in warlock. Did they think he was too stupid to be a sorcerer? That hurt his pride.

"I really am! I can prove it to you!" he shouted, then whispered few words under his nose and all candles at the table lighted with fire. That made them stop. But to his surprise they didn't look angry, scared, disguised or even betrayed. Something was off. He just confessed, for god's sake!

"We already know, mate" Gwaine was smiling again. Merlin's eyes widened. "Come on, did you really think we won't notice? It was obvious even to our princess there, and you have to admit he is slow with this kind of things."

"Uhmm… What?" was all that he was able to say.

It was Arthur who continued "I saw it first when Elian was possessed. You blown up the doors, Merlin, that wasn't very subtle. I was sure after Morgana took Camelot and you gave me Excalibur. I looked at you for a moment and saw your eyes glowing gold. You didn't notice though. Then I went to knights and questioned them. Percival and Elian felt something was wrong, Leon didn't got a clue and Gwaine already know."

"It was pretty simple. At princess's quest that old man called us Courage, Strength and Magic. If Arthur was Courage, I was Strength, you had to be Magic." Long haired knight smiled slyly at Merlin's gasp. "Or maybe you just blabbed it out when we were in the tavern once and you drank too much."

"We knew that you are not evil and we saw how you helped us. We decided it would be best to wait and let you confess when you will be ready." Leon continued.

"So you all knew and still didn't tell me?! Do you know how much courage I needed to say it?! How I lived every day in fear for my live?!" Merlin cried.

"Don't shout. Of course we could go and tell you, but what would be the point? We wanted you to trust us" Arthur answered calmly.

"By the way princess, do you know what day is it today? It is anniversary of your coronation. And if I remember correctly the event was held at 4 p.m.? It's only slightly past 3 p.m. now. Do you know what it mean?" Merlin didn't like the way Gwaine was smiling. Arthur groaned, took ten gold coins from his pocket and gave it to long haired knight. Percival and Elian did the same. Man looked pleased but then he looked at Leon. "What?"The latter wanted to know.

"We had a bet. I won. So could you give me my money?"Leon was surprised. "I didn't take part in that bet!"

"Yes, you did." Corrected Arthur. "But…!" Arthur interrupted him "You said he would tell me soon, but he didn't. So give Gwaine the money." Defeated, Leon gave his share. Merlin looked at the whole situation confused. Finally he found his voice.

"What bet?" he asked, unsure whenever he want to hear an answer. Gwaine grinned again.

"You see, after couple of days we wandered when will you tell us about your magic. We had a small argument and we decided that we will bet. As you already heard, Leon said that you would do so soon. I gave you one year since the coronation, Arthur said it would take you longer. Percival believed you wouldn't tell us by yourself but you would give yourself out to save us from some magic attack. And Elian… Elian betted Arthur wouldn't last long enough and he would tell you he knew before your confession."

Merlin was speechless. He felt anger raising in him. Soon, he was loathing.

"Oh, did you? I was so smart of you to do so." Warlock gave them dark expression.

"Merlin, you ok? You don't look good." Arthur could tell something was off. He stood up, his eyes never living his servant.

"I'm perfectly ok, sire." His evil grin widened when he continued "Through I would be more concerned about you and you people, m'lord."

"Merlin, what do you mean? You surely don't…" asked Leon, but he paused when he understood what servant meant. Now all the knights was standing.

"You surely had great fun. How about me?" Sparks lit Merlin's eyes. "I should have some fun too."

Silence. And then…

"Now, I'll make you pay."

The knights started to run towards doors, but it was too late.

Warlock cough them with his magic.

"Hmm, what do I do with you?" he asked himself "Ah, how about a new look?"

All in Camelot could hear them screaming.

Ban of magic was lifted the very next day. Merlin was promoted to Court Sorcerer few days later.

It was main topic of peoples' talks. However, the gossips about the king and knights, all in dresses and full make-up running through whole castle with servant after them, circled among staff long after the anniversary of Arthur's coronation.


End file.
